


Лояльность

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Lisaveta



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Это всего лишь лояльность
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Лояльность

«Это всего лишь уплата долга», — думал Тренер, пока закапывал труп очередного наемного убийцы, покушавшегося на Рэймонда. Белобрысый ганста о нем даже не знает. Карапузы заметили слежку, Тренер разобрался. Ничего особенного.

«Это всего лишь маленькое одолжение», — думал Тренер, отыскивая какого-то педрилу, который начал устраивать диверсии на фермах Микки и трепать нервы Рэймонда. У Смита последнее время осунувшаяся морда, вечно кривая усмешка и тик перешел на левую руку — постоянно дергается указательный палец, так что он прячет его в кулаке.

«Это всего лишь случайность», — успокаивал он себя, третье утро подряд просыпаясь в огромной кровати в доме Рэймонда. Здесь была хорошая шумоизоляция, но запах кофе и булочек коварно проникал в спальню. Тренер перевернулся и уткнулся носом в чужую подушку, понимая, что придется вставать.

«Это всего лишь посильная помощь», — решил он, когда вел мелких Пирсонов и их собственного с Рэем ребенка первый раз в школу. Эйдан крепко держал его за руку и острым взглядом маленького волчонка оглядывался по сторонам, словно все еще ждал, что из-за угла выскочит его папаша-алкаш. Не выскочит, они с Рэймондом об этом позаботились.

«Это всего лишь лояльность», — сказал когда-то Тренер на вопрос Рэймонда о трупах русских на его газоне. Что может быть плохого в лояльности?


End file.
